Therapy
by artyfan
Summary: In which Reyna, fed up with the pettiness and immaturity of the people she was supposed to trust, sends them all to group therapy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have so many pending – but I am anyway. Sorry, but I had an urge to write something clichéd.**

Reyna sighed, her gaze sweeping around the Senate House. Apparently, she was the only sane one left. The praetor winced at the sight before her eyes. She averted her gaze, but that didn't help in the slightest. She could still hear everyone screaming. She was supposed to trust _them _with the world? That was worrying.

When she looked back, the first person her gaze fell upon was Dakota. He drank deeply from a glass of Kool-Aid, stabbing a finger in the chest of the centurion of the second cohort. The two centurions yelled at each other at the top of their lungs in a hopeless attempt to drown the other out.

The centurions from the third and fourth cohorts, as well as one from the second and one from the first, had stormed out. Reyna was almost envious.

Piper and Hazel stood toe to toe, glaring at each other. Both looked ready to pull a knife. Their snarling was too quiet for Reyna to make out, but she thought she saw Hazel's lips form a word that she would _definitely _not say in the presence of her grandmother.

Percy and Jason held each other at sword point, glowering at each other furiously and yelling. Reyna stood, about to stride over and break up the fights – probably killing a few people herself – when she caught sight of Annabeth's bright orange T-shirt. She screeched something in Octavian's face, voice painfully loud, arms flailing in the air. Octavian brandished a teddy bear at her, scowling, his voice just as loud.

Behind them, Frank had turned into a panther. He sprang for Leo's throat. Leo threw himself out of the way, arms raised to protect himself and fire springing to life in his palms.

Reyna stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest. She counted to ten in her head. Then - "_ENOUGH!_"

Her command was obeyed instantly. Everyone froze, turning to face her.

Reyna glanced at everyone in the room, eyes lingering on each for a brief moment.

"Thank you," she said icily, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now, if for _one _moment, we could act like civilized people, we might get something done.

"I expect better from all of you. In this room, we have seven demigods who are supposed to complete the Prophecy of Seven. One is a praetor, another is a former praetor, and a third is a centurion. I have my augur and two other centurions. I don't believe _anyone _in this room is a child. Do not behave as such."

Reyna paused, lip curling. "Unfortunately, I don't think a simple reprimand will be sufficient in encouraging you all to cooperate. Nor will the usual punishments. That leaves me with one choice."

Simultaneously, everyone else in the room gulped.

"Group therapy."


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, because this is actually pretty fun to write.**

Percy was getting frustrated. He grabbed Reyna's shoulder. "Reyna, this is really unnecessary. We're really sorry."

Reyna spun around to face him, purple cloak flying. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Unnecessary? Do you expect me to believe that you all can work together on a quest to stop Gaea from rising when you and Jason _threaten each other _at _swordpoint?_"

"We can try, Reyna," Percy said. "I promise we'll do better. We can work with people we don't necessarily like, right?"

He quailed under the look Reyna gave him.

Their group came to a halt in front of Terminus's statue at the Pomeranian Line. Reyna presented her forearm and tossed her dagger into Julia's tray. The others followed her, handing over their weapons.

Reyna led the way down the streets. Piper sped up, catching up with the praetor.

"Reyna, please, we don't need to go to therapy," she said pleadingly. "You know we can do it if we really have to."

Reyna stopped again, eyes blazing. Piper took a half step back, surprised at the anger in Reyna's gaze.

"That," Reyna enunciated quietly, "is something you really need to work on, Piper. Your willingness to use charmspeak that freely is rather disturbing."

Reyna started walking again. She paused in front of a building, eyes scanning the group she led. "You will be here and working with your therapist every day until she decides otherwise, or if your presence is necessary at Camp Jupiter. I assure you, though, that is very unlikely."

Annabeth opened her mouth to object, but Reyna didn't give her a chance. She strode into the office.

Sitting behind a desk wearing a practised smile was a pretty, blonde secretary. The smile broadened into a genuine one once the secretary's eyes fell upon Reyna.

"Reyna!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since I retired from the legion, how are you?"

Reyna gestured at the group behind her in way of an answer. The secretary glanced at them and nodded sympathetically. She sat down behind her desk and motioned for Reyna to sit in the chair across from her.

"Dr. Lawrence!" the secretary called. "The new group is here for you!"

Octavian choked.

A middle aged woman entered the lobby. She was slender, with fair hair, blue eyes, and a dazzling smile. She shook Reyna's hand first, then turned to greet everyone else. When she reached Octavian, she looked at his hand, then shook her head and pulled him into a hug. When she pulled back, Octavian managed to splutter, "Mom?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. This ended a bit abruptly, because I've kept you guys waiting for a while and I wanted to get it out.**

Annabeth started laughing.

"This-this can't be legal," Octavian protested, ignoring Annabeth's laughter. "There are definitely laws against a parent treating their child."

"You know full well that only applies to medical doctors," Dr. Lawrence said patiently. "Now, Reyna gave me a little background information on your disagreements. If you'd all just step into my office, we can start."

She gestured for Percy and Jason, the two closest to the door she had entered the lobby through, to enter. They glared daggers at each other.

"You first," Percy said through his teeth.

"Make me," Jason snarled back.

Reyna caught the secretary's eye. The blonde stood up and walked over to the boys. She grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and practically flung them into the office. Reyna offered the former legionnaire a rare smile. "Thank you, Maya. Alert me if you need anything at all."

She left the building, leaving Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Octavian, Dakota, Leo, and the centurion from the second cohort standing in the lobby glaring at each other. Jason and Percy stood in Dr. Lawrence's office, as far apart as possible.

"Well, go in," Dr. Lawrence invited, gesturing at the open door. The teenagers stopped glaring at each other to glare at her. Finally, Hazel took a deep breath, and strode through the door.

Slowly, the rest of the group followed her in, finding spots to stand in. Soon, only Octavian and his mother were left, Octavian staring at the office as if he was afraid that once he entered, he could never leave.

Slowly, he entered the room.

Dr. Lawrence stepped in after him, closing the door behind her.

The office was large, with a desk directly opposite the door and a large window taking up the majority of the wall on the right. Two long couches faced each other with a couple of chairs scattered throughout the room. Dr. Lawrence crossed the room and took seat at her desk.

Not a single one of the teens had taken a seat. They stood scattered around the room.

"Take a seat," Dr. Lawrence suggested, gesturing at the couches and chairs. Dakota and the centurion from the second cohort obeyed, dropping onto different couches. No one else budged. Dr. Lawrence paused, pursing her lips.

"Reyna has told me you need to learn to work as a team."

As soon as those words were voiced, the room erupted with protests.

"Work as a team?" Percy demanded. "I'm perfectly fine working in a team. The key part of that is _team. _I don't like being ordered around by this guy right here."

"Ordered around?" Jason spluttered. "I don't order people around! I say the things that I think are best! We need some kind of discipline!"

"You expect me to work with _her?_" Hazel shrilled. She winced at the high pitch of her voice, but went on. "I'm sorry, Dr. Lawrence. But Piper here is willing to _charmspeak _people to get her way. She is manipulative, selfish, and she – "

Piper cut her off. "Selfish? I only want what's best for everyone."

"Namely you," Hazel hissed. Everyone else started struggling to make themselves heard over everyone else's voice.

"Going to Greece is not what's – "

"I don't even know why this guy's mad at me!"

"You keep setting things on fire – "

"He's psychotic! He uses stuffed animals to tell the future!"

"She's a knife wielding lunatic! And she's – "

"Bert claims I'm a useless centurion because I drink Kool-Aid and am from the Fifth!"

"Sugar water with extra sugar! He twitches too much to wield a sword properly!"

Dr. Lawrence tried to intercede to no avail. Perhaps it was better to let them get their anger out before they could begin.

Ten minutes later, they were still yelling, their voices going hoarse. Finally, they gave up on yelling and plopped down into seats. Dr. Lawrence smiled. "Who would like to go first?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Lawrence expected everyone to point to the person that they were feuding with. To her surprise, every hand in the room pointed to Percy.

"What?" he exclaimed, glancing around. "Why are you all pointing at me? Shouldn't you want whoever you hate to go first?"

"Well, yeah," Annabeth said, "but you're the biggest screw up in the room."

Dr. Lawrence paused. "Percy, would you like to explain your feelings about everyone in this room? Be as blunt and honest as possible."

Percy set his jaw and refused to say anything. Dr. Lawrence continued to stare at him, waiting. Finally, Octavian jabbed him in the ribs and hissed, "Think about what Reyna would do to you."

Percy scowled, but spoke. "Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and Dakota are all great – even more so when they don't throw me to the sharks. Octavian is annoying. Jason's a jerk."

"He's irresponsible," Jason snapped. "Piper and Leo are awesome, I don't really remember Dakota, Hazel, Octavian, or Bert. I can respect Annabeth."

"Do you really think that?" Dr. Lawrence probed. "Or do you just want to hate each other?"

Neither answered. Octavian's mother sighed, and said, "Hazel?

Hazel looked as if she'd rather swallow a live mouse. She folded her arms over her chest, glancing around. "Why me?"

"Please?" Dr. Lawrence tried. Hazel sighed and muttered something incomprehensible.

"Fine," she said, louder, a moment later. "Frank and Percy are both incredible. I don't know Annabeth, Leo, or Bert well enough to judge. Dakota's a good centurion. I don't like Octavian. Jason's completely different from when I met him. And Piper is the most self-absorbed, whiny little brat in the world."

Throughout her entire rant, Hazel's voice remained calm and pleasant. She sounded perfectly reasonable.

"The most?" Dr. Lawrence asked, raising a hand to stop Piper from speaking. "Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit? And isn't flat out saying you don't like someone a bit harsh?"

Hazel shook her head. Dr. Lawrence frowned, but moved on. "Piper, go ahead."

"Hazel is annoyingly naive," Piper said immediately. "Jason's amazing, Leo's great. Annabeth is an incredible leader."

"Dakota?" Dr. Lawrence said, over Hazel's furious exclamations. "Your turn."

"Bert and Octavian are terrible," Dakota said, taking a long drink of Kool-Aid. "Hazel's pretty cool – she saved my life, so I can't say anything bad about her. Same with Frank and Percy."

"Dakota's useless," Bert snapped. "I don't know about any of the others, but I can respect Percy."

Frank spoke without needing prompting. "I like Percy, Dakota, and Hazel. Octavian's a slimy worm, but he's not nearly as bad as Leo."

"What have I done to you?" Leo demanded, throwing his hands into the air. He turned to Dr. Lawrence. "Doc, I haven't done anything to this guy. I have nothing against him, but he hates me. Annabeth is scary, Jason and Piper are cool, Hazel seems to avoid me for no apparent reason, Octavian is really weird."

Silence fell again. Dr. Lawrence turned to Octavian. He stiffened, as if unwilling to say anything. Then he relaxed, lounging back in the couch.

"I don't have any _personal _issues with anyone here," Octavian said, smirking. "I've been assured that Percy is a fine warrior, trustworthy and deserving of the title of praetor. Annabeth...she's rather impulsive, too proud to take orders. She's not exactly the best person for a quest to save the world, is she?"

"_You – _" Annabeth made a move as if to lunge at Octavian. Percy, from his spot in between them, shot out an arm to hold her back.

"Don't," he warned. Annabeth sat down again, eyes fixed upon Octavian.

"Octavian is a selfish, manipulative moron who is useless at telling the future," she spat.

Dr. Lawrence raised an eyebrow. Most people in the room hated her son. What had he _done_?

"Okay," she said slowly. "It's clear we have a lot of hostility in this room."

"Gee, you think?" someone muttered. Dr. Lawrence ignored them, and continued, "Have any of you ever considered _why _you feel the way you do about everyone here?"

Annabeth coughed something that sounded suspiciously like, _pseudoscience. _Dr. Lawrence scowled, but maintained an even tone of voice. "Psychology isn't a pseudoscience, Ms. Chase. And if you want to get over your conflict, you're going to have to trust me."

"I see now why Octavian's a total quack," Hazel muttered to Frank. He snickered.

Octavian was red faced, his head buried in his hands. He refused to look up.

Dr. Lawrence smiled serenely. She reached under her desk to pull out several of what looked like pool noodles. "I think the best way to release your anger is through violence that will do no damage."

For a split second, there was silence. Then everyone lunged for the pool noodles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys! This chapter is for my awesome friend, celestialstarrynight, who is sick. Feel better!**

"Take that," Frank grunted. "And that!"

He hit Leo repeatedly over the head with a bright blue pool noodle. Hazel knocked them both to the ground as she attempted to hit Piper with her own pool noodle. Piper protected her face with her left forearm, flailing blindly.

Dakota ducked behind Frank, who had just managed to get up. Bert's pool noodle missed Dakota, and hit Frank instead. Frank turned his attention from Leo to Bert, eyes flashing murderously. "Oh, you are _on_, jerk."

Leo, apparently fed up with just taking everything Frank dished out, took advantage of the bigger boy's distraction and hit him with his own pool noodle. Frank made an annoyed noise and tried to retaliate, only to be smacked again by Bert. The four – Dakota, Leo, Frank, and Bert – landed in a heap on the floor, hitting each other at random. Hazel and Piper stood a few feet away, whacking each other with all the strength they had.

Percy and Jason were doing their best to duel with their pool noodles. Both of them, unused to the light sword substitute, overbalanced several times.

Annabeth and Octavian attacked each other viciously, neither of them maintaining the upper hand for more than a few moments. Annabeth backed Octavian in between Hazel and Piper. Three pool noddles struck the augur in the head at once.

Dr. Lawrence wasn't quite sure what happened then, but Annabeth, Octavian, Hazel, and Piper ended up on the floor alongside Dakota, Leo, Frank, and Bert. The eight gave up on trying to reach their original opponent and started to just hit whoever they could reach. Dr. Lawrence never would have guessed how vicious someone wielding a pool noodle could be. They were pool noodles!

Someone struck Dakota on the head with an elbow. The centurion slumped over, apparently unconscious. Dr. Lawrence tilted her head and considered interfering. The remaining seven continued to fight. She decided against it.

Finally, the seven stopped hitting each other with their pool noodles. They slumped over, energy spent. They turned their attention to Jason and Percy, who were still fighting.

"How long are we going to be sitting here?" Leo asked. Dr. Lawrence sighed.

"However long it takes them to get tired."

* * *

Finally, everyone had returned to their seats, too tired to even glare at each other any more.

_Thank Apollo, _Dr. Lawrence thought, forcing a smile. She felt bad for Reyna – at least the therapist was getting _paid _for putting up with the kids. Reyna was doing it _constantly_ for _free_.

"Well," Dr. Lawrence began tentatively, "now that you've all expressed your anger, I think we should try sessions in small groups. You all must be tired, so you can leave now – "

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. The ten teenagers leaped to their feet, nearly trampling each other in their attempts to get out of the room.

"And come back tomorrow!" the therapist shouted, to no avail. She doubted any of them had heard. With a sigh, she settled back into her chair. _These_ were the people who were supposed to save the world. At any time during their pool noodle fight, someone could have walked into the room and stabbed them all. The world was doomed.

Worse, by the end of it, _she _would probably need therapy.

* * *

Reyna folded her arms across her chest, looking at the two boys who had just entered her home.

"Well?" she asked. "How was it?"

Immediately, they both forced smiles so big it looked painful. Jason put an arm around Percy, attempting to stand as far away from him as possible while still in that position. "Great! Percy and I, we've really learned to settle our differences in a non-destructive way."

"Yeah," Percy chimed in. "Best friends now, huh, Jason?"

Reyna raised a half amused eyebrow. "Oh, _really._"

Both nodded vigorously. Reyna smiled sweetly and nodded. "I'm glad. Especially because if you've become so close, you won't mind going back to Dr. Lawrence at all."

Jason and Percy sprang away from each other, shaking their heads furiously, clamouring to talk over each other. Reyna silenced them with a look. "You two are _terrible _liars..."

**Meh. I don't really like the ending, but whatever.**


	6. Chapter 6

Leo and Frank both looked as if they'd rather be in the Fields of Punishment than there. They edged toward the door to Dr. Lawrence's office, keeping a wary distance from each other.

Maya the receptionist looked like she had grown weary of their pace. She got up, vaulted over her desk, and shoved both demigods into the office. She slammed the door shut, smiled, and returned to her desk.

"Welcome," Dr. Lawrence said warmly. Leo grinned widely at her.

"Hi, Doc!" he exclaimed, dropping onto the couch. "How's it going?"

"Very well, thank you," Dr. Lawrence said. She turned to Frank, whom Leo had been trying pointedly to ignore. "Sit, Frank."

Frank took a seat, back painfully straight. Dr. Lawrence sighed. She had been doing that a lot since she first met Reyna's charges. Her headaches and caffeine intake per day had also been increasing. "Yesterday, you both gave a brief description of your emotions toward each other. I'd like you to go into greater detail now, with reasoning, please."

Leo raised his hands in the air. "Hey, Doc, I stand by what I said before. This guy has something against me. I had no problem with him. You know, until he made it clear that he hates me."

"Frank?"

Frank mumbled something. Leo raised a sharp eyebrow. To him, it had sounded something like, _I date bat wire things, Remus. _

"Bat wire things, Remus?" he repeated. Frank banged his head against the table. His face was turning red.

"_No,_" he enunciated. "I _said, _I hate that fire thing he does."

"_Oh,_" Leo said, dragging out the world. He paused. "Seriously, man? You're scared of fire?"

Frank glared. Leo's shoulders slumped. "Okay, fine, that was a dumb thing to say. My mom died in a fire."

"My grandmother might have, too," Frank admitted. Leo raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected that. Huh. After that, there was only one thing to do.

"Ahh!" Frank yelped, falling backwards as flames started to flicker around Leo's hair.

"The best way to conquer your fear is to face it," Leo practically sang. Frank scrambled away from him, looking to Dr. Lawrence for help.

"He's crazy!" he exclaimed pleadingly. Dr. Lawrence massaged her temples, then reached for the fire extinguisher under her desk. She aimed it at Leo, then fired.

The flames died down. Leo spluttered, spitting out foam. "Come on, I was trying to help!"

"My life is tied to a freaking stick," Frank protested. "Sticks are flammable. How is setting yourself in fire helpful?"

"You're not holding the stick, are you?" Leo asked. Frank stared at him.

"_What_?"

Leo wasn't exactly sure – the words had kind of just flew out of his mouth. But he tried his best. "The fire can't harm you if you don't have the stick."

He paused. "Well, it _can, _but no more than it would harm another person."

Frank made a face. "I'm not sure if that was supposed to be comforting or not."

"It should be comforting," Leo said. Frank frowned.

"Do you have any problems with Leo apart from your dislike of his fire usage?" Dr. Lawrence asked.

"Not really," Frank said slowly. Dr. Lawrence smiled like a satisfied cat and turned to Leo.

"Leo? Do you have any problems with Frank?"

"Nope," Leo said. "I've been telling you that since Reyna sent us here – I've never had a problem with him."

"You are now both aware of the root of the conflict between the two of you. It's around noon right now. I suggest that in order to settle the tension between you, you go out to lunch together."

"Like a date?" Leo asked with a grin. Dr. Lawrence shrugged carelessly.

"If you want to think of it like that, certainly."

"I have a girlfriend," Frank pointed out. "Not a date."

"Fine by me," Leo shrugged. He started to leave the office. "Come on, I'm hungry."

* * *

"Do you know anyone by the name of Sammy?" Frank asked.

"Sammy?" Leo repeated through a mouthful of food. He swallowed and thought about it. "Sammy who?"

"Valdez," Frank said, looking at Leo carefully. "Hazel's old boyfriend. New Orleans in the 1940s."

Leo looked like he wanted to ask. He didn't.

Instead he thought back. _Sammy Valdez..._

He leaped to his feet and shouted, "Eureka!"

Everyone sitting in the outdoor café turned to stare at him. Leo smiled at them all with a wave, then sat back down. He turned to Frank, leaning forward in excitement. "My great grandfather was called Sammy."

Frank nodded slowly. "Huh. It's really freaking out Hazel. He was her boyfriend, and you look exactly like him."

Leo caught the tone. He smirked slightly. "Oh...you're jealous. You think I'm interested in Hazel?"

Frank stared at him. Leo sighed. "Fine, dumb question."

The son of Hephaestus grinned. "Trust me, Frank – you don't have to worry about that at all."

"Why?" Frank asked blankly. Leo patted him on the back.

"Just trust me on this one, okay?"


End file.
